Réputations
by Sraphin
Summary: traduction (autorisée) d’une fic de Naomi. UA. Duo entre dans une nouvelle école et devient immédiatement très populaires dans sa classe. Mais, lorsqu’il se prend d’amitié pour Heero, qui es rejeté, un pb se pose...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Réputation

Auteur : Naomi (site de l'auteur à visiter absolument… si vous avez

envie que je traduise certaines autres fics n'hésitez pas à me le dire)

Traducteur : Séraphin

Genre : UA sur Gundam Wing, shounen-ai

Couples : 2/x1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, etc...

Site, duoxheero com 

**Réputations**

_Chapitre 1 :_

La mine sombre, Duo regardait au dehors par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Il leva les yeux sur le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci était entouré d'un vaste jardin. Une douzaine de filles et de garçons se dirigeaient vers le complexe, bavardant gaiement.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard de ce triste spectacle.

— Dois-je vraiment y aller ?

— Ne recommence pas avec ça, Duo ! lui reprocha sa "mère" d'un ton ennuyé. Nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Tu dois terminer l'année scolaire.

— Mais j'ai déjà obtenu mon diplôme !

— Duo ! le réprimanda la femme, énervée. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !

— Oui, maman, marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard vers son uniforme, un air de profond dégoût peint sur le visage.

— Bien, je viendrai te chercher après l'école. Donc, tu ne traînes pas en sortant, compris ?

— Message reçu cinq sur cinq ! grogna-t-il en s'extirpant de l'habitacle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fillette assise sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et lui fit un petit sourire :

— Au revoir Tracy ! lança-t-il à sa demi-sœur d'un ton enjoué.

La fillette de huit ans se contenta de lui répondre par un vague au-revoir prononcé du bout des lèvres.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel en claquant la portière.

— Sale gosse trop gâtée…, maugréa-t-il, mécontent.

Il tira la langue en direction de la voiture qui s'éloignait déjà. Il pouvait encore voir sa _mère_ dans le rétroviseur. Fixant ses cheveux, il éructa :

— Espèce de salope !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Duo balança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers son école.

Il était écoeuré de se retrouver dans ce trou. Ayant toujours vécu dans une grande ville, Duo trouvait qu'il était particulèrement difficile d'emmenager dans ce qu'il considérait, au mieux, comme un bled de seconde zone… Surtout en compagnie de sa mère adoptive et de sa demi-sœur.

Si, aujourd'hui, il en était rendu là, c'était parce que sa mère adoptive, Joanna, avait divorcé de son père adoptif et qu'ils avaient été obligés de quitter leur anciene maison. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il ait été adopté ! Il fallait aussi que ses « parents » aient l'idée judicieuse de divorcer !

La vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une putain de tragédie à la con !

Duo était âgé de dix-sept ans et il n'avait vécu que huit ans dans cette famille, mais, déjà, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'en débarrasser au plus vite ! Il était plus heureux à l'orphelinat. Au moins, là-bas, il ne se sentait pas coupable de diviser les familles !

Car il était pleinement conscient d'être responsable de ce désastre…

Les divergences d'opinions entre son père adoptif, Nathan, et Joanna tournaient toutes, sans exception, autour de lui. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme une peste depuis leur toute première rencontre. Cela avait été vraiment très difficile, pour eux, de s'occuper de lui. Au début, il le faisait intentionnellement, voulant ainsi les évaluer et voir s'il était vraiment considéré comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Cependant, au bout d'un an, il a avait dépassé ce cap. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ensuite… il ne s'en expliquait pas vraiment la raison. Joanna disait toujours que c'était un garçon élégant. Qu'il avait un grand potentiel. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait le gaspiller avec de stupides gangs et de minables petites rapines…

… Et elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre…

S'il n'avait pas fait partie du gang, s'il n'avait pas été l'un d'eux, il n'aurait plus été personne. Il n'aurait plus rien été. Toute sa petite enfance, il l'avait passée dans les rues, volant pour survivre, et maintenant qu'il avait une famille... ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de changer ce qui il était !

Mais, bien sûr, ils avaient essayé. Joanna avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de le forcer à venir s'enterrer dans le « trou-du-cul-du-monde » (alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rester avec Nathan, qui, au moins, lui fichait la paix), elle l'avait aussi obligé à changer de lycée (pour qu'il refasse son année de terminale et repasse son bac à la fin de l'année afin qu'il obtienne de meilleures notes) et, surtout, elle l'avait fait cesser tout contact avec Solo, son meilleur ami, qui était aussi le chef de son gang. "Le provocateur-en-chef" comme elle l'appelait souvent.

Duo soupira tout en gravissant l'escalier menant au bureau du proviseur, dans lequel il était attendu. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que quelqu'un prenne ainsi des décisions sur sa vie. Putain de merde, la vie ne pouvait pas être seulement qu'un bordel sans fin ! Pourquoi le destin se montrait-il si cruel envers lui !

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Duo ne remarqua pas qu'il allait rentrer dans quelqu'un avant de le heurter de plein fouet. Grommelant quelques jurons choisis alors que son sac tombait par terre, Duo lança un regard courroucé à la personne qu'il avait renversé. C'était un jeune homme, de son âge apparemment, qui semblait un peu, hum... étrange. Ce n'était pas qu'il était moche ; au contraire, il n'était pas mal du tout, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui était... étrange. Par exemple, il portait un uniforme d'hiver alors qu'on était encore en été. Ses cheveux semblaient sales et gras et Duo aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait... Son nez se plissa et il se releva en lançant un regard furieux à l'adolescent silencieux.

— Dé... désolé, marmonna ce dernier au bout d'un long moment.

Duo nota un léger accent dans la voix du jeune homme. Maintenant, il en était sûr : c'était un japonais. Le regard vissé au sol, il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, comme s'il était nerveux.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

— Bah ! C'est pas de ta faute. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

À ces mots, la tête de l'adolescent se releva brusquement et il plongea son regard cobalt dans celui de Duo, l'air profondément étonné.

De nouveau, Duo fronça les sourcils en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'autre. Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui chuchotta que ce jeune homme avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu profond... Il repoussa cette voix dans un petit coin sombre de son esprit. Pour une raison inconnue, il se retrouva à sourire gentiment à son vis-à-vis.

— T'inquiète pas ! Comme je le disais, tout est de ma faute.

Le jeune homme sembla un peu décontenancé, mais il finit par hocher légèrement sa tête brune. Paraissant toujours très troublé, il passa devant Duo et s'éloigna dans le corridor.

Duo se retourna soudain et tendit une main dans la direction du japonais, comme s'il voulait le retenir.

— Eh ! lui lança-t-il. Je suis Du...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme tourner à un embranchement et disparaître dans un autre couloir.

— ... uo, finit-il à voix basse, abaissant la main.

Une fois de plus, il fronça les sourcils. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

— Hn ! On n'est pas très sociable, on dirait ? marmonna-t-il avant de continuer son chemin vers le bureau de la proviseure.

Son entretien avec la proviseure fut plutôt rapide. Il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé dès le début. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu comme tous les autres enseignants de son ancienne école l'avait toujours vu - un fauteur de troubles, un voleur, une menace pour la société. Il était sûr que, dès qu'elle avait lu son dossier scolaire, elle avait immédiatement prévenu le personnel du lycée de l'arrivée de ce nouveau voyou. Bien sûr, il avait un peu fichu le bordel dans son ancien lycée, mais rien de trop grave. En tout cas, il lui avait donné sa parole qu'il allait s'améliorer et donner le meillleur de lui-même... Bref, toutes les conneries habituelles nécessaires à faire taire tout bon proviseur qui se respecte. Pour toute réponse, elle s'était contentée de lui sourire poliment (froidement serait l'adjectif le mieux adapté) et l'avait tranquillement informé que si elle entendait parler en mal de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que ce soit pour un manquement à la règle ou à cause de mauvaises notes, elle le renverrait sur-le-champs du lycée, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Quelle pétasse ! Ce n'était pas étonnant que Joanna l'aime tant... Elles avaient probablement fait un traité ensemble ; elles avaient dû se mettre d'accord pour le "remettre dans le droit chemin". Salopes !

Après cette entrevue, on le conduisit jusqu'à sa classe. En arrivant ainsi en plein milieu du cours, il déclencha un joyeux tohu-bohu. Bien involontairement, il venait de donner à ses nouveaux camarades une bonne excuse pour commencer à faire du bruit en le regardant fixement et en se mettant à parler de lui. Une fois que la prof eut réussi à les faire taire, elle se retourna vers lui en souriant et lui demanda de se présenter.

Il promena son regard sur la classe. Un petit sourire ironique se peignit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une partie de la conversation de deux filles qui remarquait qu'il avait des cheveux splendides lui parvint...

Il dégagea sa gorge d'un raclement discret et laissa éclore sur son visage un sourire insouciant.

(— He runs... he hides... but he never ever lies - Duo Maxwell !)

— Il court... Il se cache... Mais il ne ment jamais - Duo maxwell ! lança-t-il en souriant toujours largement.

Il vit quelques figures s'éclairer d'un sourire. Puis, il entendit les rires étouffés de deux ou trois élèves. Alors, ce fut la classe entière qui se mit à applaudir et à scander un air bruyant. Il exécuta une série de révérences outrancières avant de se relever, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais son sourire se fâna rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut un visage, au fond de la classe. Le jeune homme à qui il appartenait n'applaudissait pas et ne chantait pas non plus. Duo le reconnut comme étant le japonais qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir, quelques instants plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le garçon frottait son bras et qu'il grimmaçait dès qu'il frôlait son poignet. Il se demanda si le garçon allait bien, mais la prof coupa le fil de ses pensées en s'adressant à lui :

— C'était très bien, Duo. Et si tu allais t'asseoir, maintenant?

— Tu peux venir t'asseoir ici ! lui lança une voix provenant du fond de la classe, du côté de la fenêtre.

Duo leva les yeux et vit que c'était un garçon qu'il identifia immédiatement comme le plaisantin de la classe. Il hocha la tête, prit son sac à dos et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— B'jour ! le salua-t-il en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir.

Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, dans la direction du japonais. Leur deux regards se croisèrent. L'autre eut une hésitation avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Duo haussa les épaules et fit face à son nouveau voisin, le "plaisantin".

— Hey, mec ! Comment ça va? Je m'appelle Jack.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Duo s'assit.

— Tu nous a bluffé avec ton petit show, là ! dit Jack avec un sourire, les yeux étincelants de malice. J'ai trouvé ça cool !

— Merci, répondit distraitement Duo en jetant encore un coup d'œil à ce jeune homme au regard si bleu assis seulement à quelques places d'eux.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en expliquer la raison, il était très intéressé par ce garçon. Il y avait quelque chose en lui... quelque chose de pitoyable... il semblait très solitaire ... très triste... il était comme lui.

— Dis, tu voudrais venir avec moi pendant l'intercours ? Je te présenterai aux gars !

— Ce serait cool..., réussit à répondre Duo, essayant de détourner le regard du mystérieux japonais.

Mais il était fasciné par la façon dont il tenait son stylo quand il écrivait, s'intéressant particulièrement à ses longs doigts, si pâles et si menus. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que les doigts de l'adolescents étaient meurtris au niveau des articulations. Duo fronça de nouveau les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ces étranges blessures.

— Hé, ne fais pas attention à lui, chuchota subitement Jack en se penchant vers Duo. Il est juste bizarre, c'est tout. Ne t'embête donc pas à chercher à le comprendre...

Duo se retourna vers son nouvel ami, un peu désorienté.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Qui est-il ?

— Bof... Je crois que son nom est Hippo... ou quelque chose comme ça. Un japonais, un phénomène de foire si tu veux mon avis. Il parle rarement, donc j'oublie toujours son nom...

— Quelle est son histoire ?

Jack haussa les épaules, ébouriffant sa courte chevelure rouge d'une main.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Il a toujours été ce monstre que tu vois. Je veux dire, matte moi un peu ce bouffon ! Pff ! Quel crétin ! Et, sans mentir, je peux sentir son odeur fétide d'ici...

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit offensé par cette remarque. Pour quelle raison absurde cela lui faisait-il du mal ? Cela ne le concernait en aucun cas... Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

— Il y a plein d'étudiants qui se sont déjà plaints de ce type, mais la proviseure ne les écoutent pas. En fait, ils le gardent dans le lycée juste parce que c'est un putain de lèche-cul... En plus, son oncle est un type important.

Jack haussa les épaules, et, en se retournant vers le tableau, grogna :

— Pfff ! Putain ! J'comprends rien à ces sciences de merde. Trop chiant...

— Ouais, t'as raison, parvint à répondre Duo en baissant le regard sur le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La page de son cahier restait désespérément vierge. Il essayait de lutter contre l'envie irrépressible qui le tenaillait de regarder Heero encore une fois, même de façon très brève, juste pour entrevoir de nouveau ses yeux bleus.

Il se reprochait d'avoir de telles pensées.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à se retenir de se tourner vers le japonais, ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression sur son nouvel ami. Il se doutait bien que Jack, ainsi que les "gars" auxquels celui-ci avait fait allusion, étaient son genre de copains. Ils étaient du même monde, contrairement à ce jeune homme, ce jeune homme qui le fascinait tant. Duo appartenait à une classe sociale plus basse que Heero et il savait donc qu'il devait l'ignorer. Il espérait seulement qu'il en serait capable ou, du moins, qu'il parviendrait à le laisser tranquille car il savait que les gens de la haute n'aimaient pas les classes plus populaires. Les gamins comme Heero étaient souvent les souffre-douleurs des gens comme lui. Cela ne l'avait jamais tracassé auparavant... bon, peut-être un petit peu, parfois, mais il avait une réputation à assurer et il ne pouvait donc pas trop réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Cependant, pour une raison étrange, cela le dérangeait, maintenant. Cela le dérangeait BEAUCOUP. Il sentait que le japonais avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de chagrin... Il savait trop bien ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était malheureux pour vouloir faire de la peine à d'autres.

———————————————————————

Cela faisait seulement trois semaines que Duo était dans son nouveau lycée et, déjà, il avait réussi à devenir l'un des mecs les plus populaires de l'établissement. Désormais, il était le meilleur ami de Jack. Celui-ci était le joueur vedette de l'équipe de basket-ball, le charmeur de toutes les filles et on aurait même pu le comparer à un dieu marchant au milieu de ses disciples — les autres garçons de la classes. Duo était, en quelque sorte, son "bras droit", passant tout son temps avec lui et sa bande, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du lycée. Il était devenu très populaire auprès des filles, mais il leur trouvait peu d'intérêt. Bien sûr, certaines étaient jolies et sexy, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti attiré par elles. Cependant, pour assurer sa réputation, il était sorti avec quelques unes d'entre elles, en particulier celles que lui avait recommandées Jack (ou, plus exactement, celles avec lesquelles il _voulait_ que Duo sorte). En général, ces flirts ne dépassaient pas le stade du roulage intensif de patin. Évidemment, il faisait croire qu'il était allé plus loin avec certaines pour donner le change à Jack et aux autres membres de la bande. En fait, il ne leur avait jamais menti, mais il ne leur avait pas dit non plus toute la vérité.

Pendant ces trois semaines, Duo avait réussi à en apprendre un peu plus à propos du "petit" objet de sa curiosité - Heero. Il savait désormais qu'il était lui aussi orphelin et qu'il vivait avec son oncle, un grand scientifique ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait essayé de parler avec lui quelques fois, sans que Jack l'apprenne (sous peine de ruiner sa réputation), mais Heero s'était montré très réservé et très réticent avec lui. En fait, sa réaction s'expliquait plus par la peur que par la timidité et Duo ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Après l'avoir surveillé durant des semaines, Duo savait que Heero était rétif à tout contact humain. Il ne ressemblait pas aux gens qui s'approchaient de lui le plus souvent à cause de son statut de monstre et de petit snob puant et odieux, néanmoins, chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, Heero s'éloignait sans un mot. L'enfer ! Même les enseignants semblaient simplement le supporter et rien de plus. Et pour une raison quelconque, cela rendait fou Duo. Fou et triste en même temps. Il plaignait le garçon... mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne voulait pas que les "gars" croient qu'il était quelqu'un de mou ou de trop gentil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être vu en compagnie d'un "monstre", pas alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver dans ce lycée !

Les seuls moments pendant lesquels il était vraiment près de Heero, à sa grande consternation, c'était quand Jack ou l'un des "gars" décidaient qu'il était temps d'aller l'emmerder. Ils le harcelaient sans arrêt et, quelques fois, cela en arrivait même à des violences physiques. Ils imaginaient toujours de nouvelles façons d'humilier le pauvre garçon. S'il était d'humeur, ou bien s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Duo participait à ce " petit moment de détente entre gens de bonne compagnie ". Mais, la plupart du temps, il se contentait de se tenir légèrement à l'écart, prétextant comme excuse qu'il montait la garde au cas où un prof s'approcherait. En réalité, il voulait surtout éviter d'avoir à regarder le visage d'Heero pendant que les "gars" le bousculaient et le frappaient dans les toilettes des garçons. Il ne pouvait pas rester à regarder ces yeux bleus emplis de larmes, dans lesquels se refétait tant de peine, et qui, se levant vers lui, semblaient le supplier de l'aider. Alors, il se détournait de Heero, essayant d'oublier le son des coups qui pleuvaient sur le corps délicat du garçon.

De temps en temps, une fois que le "jeu" s'était achevé et que les "gars" étaient partis, Duo restait en arrière et, avant de s'éloigner à son tour, jetait un regard affligé au corps meurtri affalé sur le sol des toilettes. Généralement, Heero regardait alors au loin, se battant pour se relever et retrouver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Duo comprenait le message et le laissait tranquille. Au fond de lui, il se demandait toujours comment un garçon qui semblait si fragile pouvait résister avec tant de courage à ce genre de traitements, jour après jour... Il ne se battait jamais, ne faisait jamais mine de se défendre ou de leur répondre insolemment lorsqu'ils l'insultaient. Il endurait en silence tout ce que lui faisaient subir ses tortionnaires et, ensuite, s'efforçait de ne pas trop boiter en rentrant en cours, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jamais il ne les avait dénoncé, cependant, Duo était bien conscient que tous les profs étaient au courant de ce qui lui était infligé, même si, par lâcheté ou, plus certainement, par indifférence, ils faisaient semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Cette façon d'agir le révulsait, l'écoeurait. Dans son ancien lycée, la bande de Jack aurait été expulsée un certain temps de l'établissement ou même purement et simplement renvoyée définitivement.

Duo et les "gars" entrèrent en trombe dans les vestiaires après le cours d'EPS. Ils venaient tout juste de finir un match de basket-ball et, comme c'était une chaude journée d'été, ils étaient tous trempés de sueur. Mais l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et, la plupart des "gars" n'étant pas vraiment motivés pour prendre une douche, la majorité des garçons se contentèrent de se changer avant de s'en aller. Cependant, Duo n'était pas de ceux-là. Il pensait qu'il était important de se laver, d'autant plus lorsque l'on était couvert de sueur, que l'on puait et que les cheveux étaient sales. Le jeune homme prenait toujours grand soin de sa longue chevelure. Aussi, lorsque Jack lui proposa de venir traîner avec la bande, il déclina poliment l'invitation.

— Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, lança-t-il lorsque Jack le prévint que lui et les "gars" partaient, retenant d'une main la porte des vestiaires.

— J'ai entendu dire que Stephan faisait une petite fête cette nuit. Tu viendras ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit distraitement Duo en levant les yeux sur Heero, qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un sweat épais.

Il était trempé de sueur et Duo se demanda pour la seconde fois ce jour-là pour quelle obscure raison il avait décidé de porter des vêtements aussi chauds alors qu'on était en plein mois d'août !

— Enculé de monstre ! grogna Jack en hochant la tête. Je parie qu'il en fait exprès de nous niquer les narines avec sa putain de sueur qui sent la merde ! gloussa-t-il encore, plissant le nez et agitant la main comme pour chasser une odeur particulièrement désagréable. Wahooouuu... IL SCHLINGUE !

Il se retourna ensuite vers Heero et lui lança :

— Bonne chose que t'aies décidé de prendre une douche, mec !

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment tort, pensa Duo en baissant la tête, honteux. Il n'avait encore JAMAIS vu Heero prendre une douche après l'EPS. Il supposait que s'il agissait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il était intimidé au milieu des autres garçons, ou peut-être effrayé par eux, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour sentir aussi mauvais. Pourquoi ne se douchait-il pas une fois rentré chez lui ?

— Eh ! T'es sûr que tu te souviens de comment on fait pour ouvrir un robinet ? lui jeta Jack en ricanant.

Heero l'ignora superbement.

— Fichez-lui la paix..., marmonna Duo dans sa barbe.

— Hein ?

— Oh ? Euh, rien. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille prendre ma douche, maintenant, répondit-il en fixant du regard l'endroit où Heero avait disparu.

— Ouais, d'accord, fit Jack en donnant une tape dans le dos de Duo. À c'soir ! lui lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Ouais... C'est ça... À ce soir..., réussit à répondre Duo, sentant subitement qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel au fait de se retrouver dans les douches, seul... en compagnie de Heero.

——————————————————

Duo prit son temps dans la douche, appréciant en silence l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaude crépitant sur son corps nu. Il avait défait sa longue tresse et lavait maintenant avec soin son épaisse chevelure châtain en chantonnant. Il supposait que cela devait faire au moins une demi-heure qu'il était là et que son "compagnon" devait être parti depuis un bon moment. Les vestiaires étaient plongés dans un silence de mort et seulement une demi-obscurité y régnait car un néon était cassé et l'autre ne s'allumait que par intermittence. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient ceux de l'eau tombant goutte à goutte des pommeaux de douche et du grésillement des néons.

Sachant qu'il était seul, Duo sortit de la douche avec seulement sa serviette autour de la taille. D'habitude, il s'habillait à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais, maintenant, il avait envie de partir. Il essora ses cheveux tout en avançant sur le carrelage blanc, se dirigeant vers les bancs du vestiaire. Il enleva ensuite sa serviette. Quand il releva les yeux, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé... Il n'était pas seul.

Assis sur un des bancs, Heero, torse nu, lui tournait le dos. Il pliait quelque chose que Duo reconnut comme étant son uniforme scolaire. Il était trempé et Duo se demanda si Heero venait de les laver ici-même, dans les douches. Il concentra son regard sur les doigts menus de Heero remarquant les plis qu'ils faisaient sur l'étoffe mouillée et sentit alors un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il y avait quelques choses dans ces longues mains fines qui émerveillait Duo et qui lui donnait envie de les sentir sur sa propre peau...

Duo déglutit tout en faisant glisser son regard jusqu'au torse nu d'Heero. Il pouvait voir les multiples contusions qui constellait son dos et aussi... il remarqua de longues cicatrices significatives. Il grimaça, essayant de se souvenir si Jack et les "gars" avaient déjà utilisé un fouet ou un instrument de ce genre, mais il était certain que non.

Il secoua brusquement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et releva les yeux. Il vit alors que Heero avait mis de côté ses habits mouillés et se penchait maintenant pour enfiler une chaussure. Duo constata que les mouvements du jeune homme étaient lents et prudents, presque pénibles. Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit Heero pousser un petit gémissement et se mettre ensuite à haleter de douleur. Sa chaussure retomba sur le sol dans un claquement sonore qui résonna dans les vestiaires silencieux.

Duo s'avança d'un pas prudent, s'approchant lentement de Heero. Il vit le japonais se pencher pour ramasser sa chaussure, étouffant à nouveau un petit cri de souffrance, mais, apparemment, c'était trop douloureux à faire pour lui. Frustré, il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaussure qui alla valdinguer au loin.

— Laisse-moi donc t'aider, lui proposa doucement Duo en allant ramasser la chaussure là où elle avait atterri.

Haletant toujours, Heero lança un regard incrédule à Duo.

Pour toute réponse, Duo marcha jusqu'à lui et lui rendit sa chaussure. Il lui sourit alors avec gentillesse et eut l'impression de se noyer dans le regard cobalt lorsqu'il le croisa. Il se secoua intérieurement en voyant la peur et l'incertitude se refléter dans ces bea... dans ces yeux.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant de Heero. Jack n'est pas ici. Je suis seul.

Heero regarda au loin, déglutissant difficilement.

— Je veux seulement t'aider, essaya de nouveau Duo en se mettant à genoux devant Heero.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répliqua enfin Heero, parlant ainsi pour la première fois de la journée.

Il baissa les yeux et lança un regard furieux à Duo avant de lui arracher sa chaussure des mains. Puis il se pencha, essayant encore d'enfiler sa chaussure de sport.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est la troisième fois que tu essaies de la mettre, je t'ai vu ! Laisse-moi donc t'aider !

Heero émit un grognement puis lança un regard furieux à Duo.

— Ouais, je savais déjà que tu aimais regarder. Mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais aider, aussi, marmonna-t-il en regardant par terre.

Il serra les dents, comme si le seul fait de se pencher en avant réveillait la douleur provoquée par les coups de fouets qu'il avait reçu dans le dos.

Duo mordit sa lèvre infèrieure, ne sachant que faire. Il était toujours à genoux devant Heero et regardait celui-ci essayer de ramener son pied vers lui afin de ne pas avoir à trop se pencher puis se battre pour enfiler sa chaussure. Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui murmura que Heero _sentait_ vraiment très bon. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait les senteurs mêlées d'un shampoing à la vanille et d'un savon à la rose... Ces douces fragrances excitaient ses sens. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Heero avait réussi à mettre une chaussure et se préparait maintenant à enfiler la seconde.

Il eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le visage de Heero se contracter de douleur pendant qu'il battaillait avec l'autre chaussure. C'est pourquoi, sans demander sa permission au jeune homme, il se saisit de la chaussure et continua à sa place de l'enfiler à son pied.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Heero.

Bien qu'il ait essayé de crier, sa voix était encore faible et contenue, comme s'il avait eu peur d'élever la voix.

— Je suis en train de t'aider, répliqua Duo en nouant les lacets.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta finalement de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers Duo et regarda les mains de celui-ci travailler rapidement pour attacher ses lacets. Puis il contempla, fasciné, la longue et souple chevelure châtain de Duo. Pour une fois, l'épaisse masse de cheveux était détachée et cascadait avec grâce sur son corps finement musclé. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que Heero le voyait ainsi. Il sourit intérieurement, trouvant que Duo était vraiment très beau ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser un truc pareil ?" se réprimanda Heero en secouant la tête, esssayant de se débarrasser de ces pensées coupables. Duo était l'un d'entre _Eux _! Il ne pouvait pas penser de bonnes choses de lui ! Il était l'un d'entre _Eux_ !

Oui, mais, il l'avait _aidé_... lui avait parlé... ce que personne ne faisait jamais...

— Et voilà, c'est fini ! s'exclama Duo en se redressant. Tu vois, ce n'était pas un si mauvais moment à passer, n'est-ce pas !

Heero lui fit une moitié de sourire.

— Mer... Merci.

Duo fut surpris de voir que les traits de Heero s'étaient adoucis. Et il était même en train de lui sourire ! Enfin, presque. Mais Heero n'avait encore jamais souri ! Et maintenant, il le faisait... il lui souriait... Il était si beau quand il souriait, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient était si... NON ! C'étaient quoi ces putains de réflexions ?

Duo dégagea sa gorge et se releva.

Heero le regardait en silence, se sentant de plus en plus troublé alors qu'il se demandait pour quelle raison il était toujours là.

— Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda doucement Duo.

Il lui tendit alors la main en souriant et lança :

— Salut. Je suis Duo Maxwell.

Heero resta bouche bée, contemplant la main de Duo d'un air profondément incrédule.

— J'ai voulu te dire mon nom quand nous nous sommes heurtés dans le couloir, le jour de mon arrivée, mais tu es parti en courant.

Mal à l'aise, Heero évita le regard de son vis-à-vis.

— Personne ne veut jamais parler avec moi dans les couloirs, expliqua-t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Duo et, lui rendant timidement son sourire, tendit la main à son tour.

— Heero Yuy.

Il se serrèrent la main et le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore, heureux de pouvoir toucher la main du jeune homme. La peau de Heero était si douce au creux de sa paume rugueuse. Et sa main... elle était si chaude dans la sienne... Non ! Non ! NON ! Il ne devrait pas penser de telles choses ! Ce n'était pas bien...

— Duo, murmura Heero après un long moment de silence. Ne parle de ça à personne, s'il te plait.

Duo arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Heero détourna le regard une fois de plus, honteux.

Duo baissa alors le regard sur la main qu'il tenait encore dans la sienne et le remonta ensuite lentement jusqu'à l'épaule délicate de Heero. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il émit quelques grognements en voyant les marques bleues et rouges sur le bras du jeune homme. Il y avait même, çà et là, quelques cicatrices de brûlures de cigarettes dont la blancheur tranchait sur sa peau délicatement dorée. Il concentra de nouveau son attention sur la petite main douce qu'il retenait prisonnière entre ses doigts et son coeur se serra douloureusement en voyant les hématomes qui s'étalaient autour du poignet fin, comme s'il avaient été fermement serrés avec des cordes ou quelque chose de ce genre. Haletant, Heero retira sa main tremblante de celle de Duo.

— S'il te plait, ne dis rien...

— Est-ce... Est-ce q... Est-ce que c'est Jack et les "gars" qui...

Il s'interrompit. Heero avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes. Il secoua très légèrement la tête et inspira profondément, comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

— Ne le dis à personne, chuchota-t-il finallement, les lèvres tremblantes... Je t'en prie...

Duo déglutit avec difficulté mais réussit à hocher la tête.

— Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

Avec un petit sourire, Heero hocha la tête à son tour en signe de remerciement. Puis, lentement, précautionneusement, il se leva. Duo le regarda enfiler son uniforme encore trempé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Heero n'avait pas d'autres vêtements que ceux-là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Heero tenait tellement à porter un uniforme mouillé, mais il était décidé à ne pas le laisser faire. Il se pencha et sortit l'un de ses T-shirt de son sac.

— Tiens, mets-ça, plutôt.

Heero se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le T-shirt que lui tendait Duo.

— Je... Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête.

Duo soupira et approcha encore le T-shirt de Heero.

— Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Je te l'offre. En fait, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... J'_exige_ que tu le portes.

Heero dégluttit avec difficulté, contemplant le T-shirt avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Duo eut l'impression que le jeune homme était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. À moins qu'il ait eu peur. Ou bien qu'il fut hésitant... C'était très difficile de déterminer ce que signifiait réellement cette lueur car les yeux de Heero étaient toujours emplis d'une quantité incroyable d'émotions aussi diverses que variées. C'était une tâche aussi ardue que d'essayer de voir au milieu d'un ouragan.

— S'il te plait, Heero. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi avec des vêtements mouillés.

De nouveau, Heero déglutit, semblant très mal à l'aise.

— Ils... Ils vont sécher... Je ne peux pas accepter...

Sur ces mots, Heero se pencha et ramassa son sac. Il se retourna ensuite vers Duo.

— Merci de m'avoir aider, chuchota-t-il timidement en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Puis, sans un adieu, sans un mot de plus, il tourna le dos à Duo et sortit des vestiaires.

Duo ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser à ce moment-là, c'était : quels étaient les secrets de ce pauvre garçon ? Qui lui infligeait tant de soufrances ? Et, avant tout : que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ?

Réponse dans les prochains chapitres...


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Réputations

Auteur : Naomi.

Site de l'auteur : www. duoxheero .com

Traductrice : Séraphin.

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : Romance /drame.

Couple : 2x1. OOC des personnages.

Disclaimer : Les personages n'appartiennent ni à Naomi ni à moi...

Note : Je traduis en anglais et j'envoie toutes vos reviews à Naomi. Alors n'hésitez pas à lui faire plaisir en disant ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Iria-chan, raziel, kaiyh-chan, mangafana, Shuya, ptite clad, lu, Kaorulabelle, Neko: merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Crystal d'avalon : Merci pr ta review. En effet, c'est bien une OOC de Duo et de Heero.

Florinoir : T'as raison, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de fic de faire des échanges comme ça… lol

Sailor Sayuri : Merci pour tes encouragements. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu trouves ma traduction à la hauteur.

ShinNoMeg : Voilà voilà, reste calme s'il te plait…

décroche le téléphone et appelle les urgences

AU SECOURS, Y A UNE FOLLE QUI ME VISE AVEC SON BAZOOKA !

Vous avez demandé le numéro des urgences, veuillez ne pas quitter.. la la la.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Chapitre 2:

L'incident survenu dans les vestiaires avait permis à Duo d'obtenir un certain nombre de réponses aux différentes questions qu'il se posait jusque-là à propos de Heero, mais, surtout, avait fait naître d'autres interrogations qui le travaillaient encore plus. Il se passionnait de plus en plus pour ce jeune homme introverti et silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer s'il s'agissait de pitié, de sympathie ou juste de curiosité malsaine, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que, désormais, il n'arrivait plus à chasser Heero de son esprit. Il était constamment tenaillé par l'envie de protéger ce garçon si fragile au beau regard bleu.

Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenir Jack et les "gars" à distance.

Il envoyait des messages à Heero, en secret, bien sûr, pour lui indiquer dans quels endroits ne PAS se rendre pendant les interclasses afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas à proximité de La Bande. Il aidait Heero aussi souvent que possible (en tout cas, tant que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver aux oreilles de Jack ou de l'un des "gars" et ne le ferait pas paraître mou). Par exemple, une fois qu'il était en retard et qu'il courait comme un fou dans les couloirs (il était conscient que s'il arrivait trop souvent en retard en cours, la proviseur se servirait de ce prétexte pour le faire expulser — en le traitant de voyou au passage), il avait entendu quelqu'un crier puis pousser quelqu'un d'autre contre les casiers. Quand il avait tourné au coin du corridor, il avait vu Heero qui se relevait avec peine après avoir été renversé et qui se penchait pour ramasser ses livres, une grimace de douleur déformant les traits de son visage. Comme il n'y avait plus personne alentour, il avait prêté main forte à Heero.

Ce genre d'évènements arrivaient relativement souvent, mais ne duraient que de brefs instants et, en définitive, ils semblaient à Duo aussi éphémères qu'un souffle de vent. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais au jeune homme et, lorsque cela lui arrivait, leurs conversations ne duraient pas longtemps. Dès qu'il était aux côtés de Heero, Duo redoutait toujours d'être surpris par quelqu'un. Il savait que le japonais avait dû deviner son état d'esprit et que c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'avait plus essayé de se montrer sympathique avec Duo. En général, il était tout juste poli, mais, quelquefois, il se montrait même carrément glacé et hautain avec lui et son regard brillait de colère. Duo ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il en aurait sans doute fait autant sa place.

Duo s'assit en classe de physique et s'affala sur son bureau, fourrant sa tête entre ses bras. Il haïssait la physique ! Il avait déjà étudié toute cette merde l'année passée, mais, en dépit de cela, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à intégrer le contenu de ce fichu cours. Et il y avait les épreuves du premier semestre la semaine prochaine ! Il n'y avait aucune putain de chance qu'il les réussisse. Et s'il les ratait... il imaginait déjà la réaction de Joanna et de la proviseur ainsi que la scène à laquelle il aurait droit !

En soupirant, Duo tourna légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Heero. Celui-ci était assis à sa droite, à seulement deux chaises de lui. Jack séchant les cours ce jour-là, Duo était seul à sa table et s'ennuyait ferme. Il se demanda comment Heero faisait pour s'asseoir tout seul, jour après jour, à tous les cours. Il s'ennuyait probablement comme un rat mort !

Subitement, Duo eut une idée. Il sourit intérieurement et se redressa vivement sur sa chaise. Il sortit un stylo de sa trousse et, arrachant une feuille de son cahier, commença à écrire dessus. Dès que ce fut fait, il fit un avion en papier avec sa feuille avant de lancer négligemment celui-ci dans les airs en direction de Heero.

Le bout pointu de l'avion en papier vint frapper le pauvre garçon au beau milieu de la nuque. Heero sursauta légèrement tout en tentant de conserver un air serein. Quelques gloussements s'élevèrent dans la classe et quelqu'un lança à voix basse :

— Bien visé, Duo !

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Heero. D'un signe discret de la main, il l'encouragea à déplier la feuille.

Heero, mi-curieux, mi-méfiant, ramassa l'avion en papier qui était tombé à ses pieds et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise en voyant que c'était en fait un message que lui avait envoyé Duo. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de mot de la part du jeune homme et jamais encore il ne lui en avait écrit un de si LONG.

Se redressant correctement sur sa chaise, les mains légèrement tremblantes et les battements de son coeur commençant à accélérer, Heero lut la lettre.

_Salut Heero ! Comment vas-tu ! Je suis déjà aux trois quarts mort d'ennui, et je me demandais si c'était aussi ton cas._

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis longtemps. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est seulement que je crois que Jack se doute de quelque chose et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je fasse profil bas pendant un certain temps. Je suis désolé si cela te semble être un mauvais choix, mais la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin tous les deux, c'est bien que je me mette aussi Jack à dos. Au moins, ainsi, je peux parfois t'aider. Oh, à propos, évite donc d'aller à la cafétéria à la récré, les "gars" ont prévu une "opération coup de poing" contre la bande d'Elbert et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là au moment où ça se produira. _

_ Euh... Qu'est ce que je peux t'écrire, à part ça ? En réfléchissant (si, si, ça m'arrive de réfléchir, parfois) à notre relation, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions jamais eu une vraie discussion, toi et moi. J'aimerais bien en avoir une, un de ces jours... Pas toi ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas t'y obliger, mais ne crois-tu pas que nous pourrions passer un peu de temps ensemble, un de ces quatres ? Hé ! Je viens d'avoir une idée super géniale ! L'épreuve de physique arrive bientôt, donc, nous pourrions peut-être... enfin, tu accepterais peut-être de m'aider ? On pourrait se voir après les cours, qu'en dis-tu ? Personne ne sera au courant de ce rendez-vous. Ce serait génial ! Fais-moi savoir ce que tu en penses, ok ? Mais pas pendant la classe, parce que... enfin bref, pas la peine que je te fasse un dessin, hein?_

_ Bon, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire pour le moment... on se voit plus tard, mec._

_ Duo._

Heero écrasa la feuille de son poing, furieux. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la colère. S'il avait tourné le regard vers Duo, il aurait pu constater que le jeune homme avait été surpris et choqué par la violence de sa réaction. Mais il ne se préoccupait nullement de ce que pensait Duo à cet instant précis. Comment avait-il osé lui écrire une lettre comme celle-là ? Il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis, mais il savait bien qu'un ami, un vrai, ne se serait pas soucié d'être "attrapé" en train de parler avec lui ! Si Duo s'inquiétait tellement de ce que pensaient de lui Jack et sa Bande, alors il valait mieux qu'il le laisse tranquille et qu'il reste avec eux !

Pff ! Essayer de se servir de lui pour l'examen de physique ! Jamais il ne le laisserait abuser de lui ainsi. Comment Duo pouvait-il croire que, parce qu'il l'avait aidé de temps en temps, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de cette offre d'_amitié_ et qu'il allait lui sauter au cou au moindre claquement de doigt ! Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Duo l'avait peut-être aidé dans les couloirs, de temps en temps, mais cela n'arrivait que si le jeune homme était certain de ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre. S'il se faisait maltraiter en présence de témoins, en particulier s'il s'agissait de La Bande, Duo faisait semblant de ne rien voir, ne faisant absolument rien pour l'aider ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un _ami_ de ce genre. Il préférait encore rester seul.

Mais, d'un autre côté, Duo était la seule personne qui lui ait jamais accordé un quelconque intérêt. Il était le seul à l'avoir jamais aidé, si peu que ce soit. Il était le seul qui avait paru se soucier un peu de lui et même si tout cela n'était que de la comédie, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était le seul à qui il ait jamais serrer la main... le seul qui l'ait touché... qui lui ait parlé...

Non ! Après tout, il avait quand même le droit d'avoir un peu de fierté et il continuerait à s'accrocher aux derniers vestiges de dignité qui lui restaient aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il ne laisserait PAS Duo le mettre dans sa poche si facilement !

Heero écrasa l'ex-avion en papier entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se mettent à blanchir et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Duo.

— Hé, Duo ! Où tu vas ? interrogea Jack en voyant Duo se détacher de La Bande.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui et lui fit un demi-sourire.

— Ma corvée de cuisine, ça ne te rappelle rien?

— Ah ! Ouais ! C'est vrai ! J'ai dû oublier ! Bon, ben, à plus, mec ! lui lança le grand jeune homme à la tignasse écarlate avant de lui faire un vague signe d'au-revoir de la main.

Et, sur ce, sans plus prêter d'attention à Duo, Jack se retourna vers le reste de La Bande et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble en riant.

Duo soupira profondément, et, traînant les pieds, se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Jack oubliait toujours ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne semblait jamais l'écouter. Comme s'il ne se souciait pas de lui. Les vrais potes ne sont-ils pas sensés s'intéresser les uns aux autres ? Jack était-il réellement son meilleur pote ? Bien sûr, leur relation n'avait rien de commun avec celle qui avait existé entre Solo et lui, mais tout de même... il était son ami, pas vrai ? Ils s'étaient bien amusés ensemble, et cela, à de nombreuses reprises. Bien sûr, Jack fichait parfois Duo dans la panade, ce qui avait le don de déclencher chez Joanna des crises de colère infernales si bien qu'il se retrouvait "au cachot" (dans sa chambre, quand même) pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée ; cependant, Jack était toujours là, l'accueillant à bras ouvert dès qu'il pouvait sortir à nouveau. La Bande était toujours là.

Duo était un membre de La Bande. Un membre important. La Bande avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à s'introduire par effraction dans la Cave du vieux Pete, vendredi soir. Sans son super "passe-partout", ils n'auraient jamais pu s'approvisionner en alcool pour leur soirée ! Et une voiture, qui avait une voiture, à part lui ? Qui savait conduire, à part lui ? C'était lui qui avait "emprunté" la voiture de Joanna pour le week-end. C'était _lui_ qui avait couvert les "gars" quand, lundi dernier, en revenant de son week-end, la proviseur avait découvert les tags sur la façade du lycée et qu'elle avait ensuite retrouvé une bombe de peinture dans le casier de Jack. Duo s'était dénoncé à la place de son ami et avait écopé de la punition. Il était sûr que Jack avait apprécié ce geste à sa juste valeur. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

De nouveau, Duo soupira en secouant la tête. Trop réfléchir n'est pas une bonne chose, dans certains cas. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

Il poussa la porte de la cafétéria et entra dans la grande cuisine du lycée. La Reine des Cuisines l'attendait.

— Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Mets donc ton tablier, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui cracha-t-elle en lui jetant un bout de tissu malpropre au visage.

Pendant que Duo enfilait l'espèce de chiffon puant qui venait de lui être si aimablement offert en faisant la grimace, la vieille femme lui fit faire le "tour du propriétaire", lui désignant les différentes choses qui jalonnaient leur parcours.

— L'évier, le four, le frigo, la fenêtre. Tu obéis, tu fais le ménage et, ensuite, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, heureux. Je veux que cette cuisine BRILLE du sol au plafond ! Qu'il n'y ait plus UNE SEULE miette qui traîne.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à Duo et le fixa, le regard étincelant de colère.

— Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Duo déglutit avec quelques difficultés.

— Oui, m'dame.

— Bien.

Elle se remit à marcher.

— Les casseroles se rangent ici et la friteuse, là. Tu devras TOUT désinfecter après le déjeuner, en utilisant des gants, bien sûr. Un autre étudiant t'aidera ; il est déjà ici et il est déjà au travail, lui. Maintenant, vas-y !

Duo soupira et hocha la tête.

— Par où je commence ?

La bonne femme leva les yeux au ciel.

— Choisis donc toi-même ! Et fais bien attention, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que si je vois que tu commences à foutre le bazar ici, mon garçon, c'est la colle direct !

Et, sur ces paroles encourageantes, elle planta là le pauvre Duo, réduit à néant.

Il se débrouillait toujours pour éviter la Corvée de cuisine dans son ancien lycée, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si seulement Joanna...

Poussant un profond soupir, il saisit son bonnet et ses gants avant de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans les cuisines à la recherche de son, hum, "compagnon d'infortune".

Il fut surpris quand il découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Heero s'était réfugié dans un coin, face à une grande desserte qu'il chargeait de petites assiettes de gelées. Il tournait le dos à Duo et donc, il ne le vit pas s'approcher lentement de lui.

Duo sourit intérieurement, se réjouissant d'avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec Heero, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les surprendre ni, le cas échéant, lui reprocher d'être avec le jeune homme. Après tout, il était _obligé_ de faire la corvée de cuisine.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de Heero. Celui-ci était très concentré sur son travail. Duo leva le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Heero sursauta violemment et lâcha l'assiette de gelée qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Duo fit un bond en arrière pour éviter l'assiette puis mit sa main devant sa bouche.

— Je suis désolé ! Heero ! Je suis vraiment désolé... Je vais t'aider à tout remettre en ordre ! se confondit en excuses Duo, se penchant déjà pour mettre en pratique sa promesse. Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer ! ajouta-t-il en commençant à nettoyer.

Heero baissa le regard sur le jeune homme accroupi par terre, un air de profond étonnement peint sur tous les traits de son visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration sereine et pour pouvoir se remettre à penser normalement.

— D... Duo, qu... que fais-tu ici ?

— La même chose que toi, lui répondit le jeune homme en se relevant et en esssuyant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La Corvée de cuisine.

Il sourit en voyant une surprise totale briller dans les yeux de Heero.

— Avec... avec moi ?

— Ben ouais. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

Heero détourna le regard, semblant très nerveux.

— Ne devais-tu pas plutôt... jouer au hockey ?

Duo fronça les sourcils.

— Ben ouais, à l'origine, mais... je dois rester.

— Ah, laissa échapper Heero, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de Duo. Ben, tu seras le premier a avoir jamais travaillé avec moi..., marmonna-t-il encore en retournant à son travail.

De nouveau Duo fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Heero était surpris de le voir. Ce n'était pas parce que _lui_ était venu, mais parce que _quelqu'un_ était venu. Il en conclut que personne ne voulait faire équipe avec Heero d'habitude et cette simple constatation l'emplit de tristesse et, en même temps, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne manquerait pas UNE SEULE corvée de cuisine de la semaine. Il ne permettrait PAS que Heero ait tout le travail à faire lui-même !

Ce fut un véritable défi à relever, il devait bien en convenir, mais, après quatre jours de Corvées de cuisine, Duo avait finalement réussi à avoir une petite discussion avec Heero. Au début, le jeune homme avait semblé plus que réticent à son égard, mais, le temps passant, il s'était décontracté et la tension était retombée entre eux. Duo avait apprécié chaque minute de cette conversation. Chaque minute pendant laquelle il avait pu plonger son regard dans celui de Heero. Chaque minute durant laquelle il avait travaillé à ses côtés dans les cuisines. Chaque minute pendant laquelle il avait frotté, récuré, lavé et fait briller auprès de lui.

Il avait découvert que Heero était une personne vraiment très intéressante. Il possédait cet humour cynique dont il se servait avec, certes, parcimonie, mais toujours au bon moment, ce qui amusait beaucoup Duo. C'était un jeune homme avare de paroles, mais dont les remarques étaient toujours intéressantes et pleines de justesse. Il ne prononçait jamais un seul mot stupide ou inutile. Et, même s'il était dur pour eux de trouver un sujet de discussion commun, ils parvenaient toujours à se débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui était certain, en tout cas, c'était qu'il avait BEAUCOUP appris cette semaine. Beaucoup de choses auxquelles il n'avait tout bonnement jamais pensé, de nouveaux points de vue sur la vie dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. C'était intéressant et, avec Heero, ce genre de conversation pouvait durer longtemps.

Plus ça allait et moins Duo arrivait à réfréner l'attraction grandissante qu'il ressentait pour le japonais. Après deux heures d'affilée pendant lesquelles il admirait l'élégante silhouette du jeune homme et suivait du regard les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur sa peau dorée, Duo avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses hormones. Au début, il avait nié ses sentiments, il avait essayé d'ignorer la douleur entre ses jambes chaque fois qu'il se souvenait des moments passés en compagnie de Heero dans les cuisines, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à son corps. Il désirait Heero. Il voulait Heero. Mais l'autre jeune homme n'était pas à même de faire face à une pareille déclaration. Et Duo non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors, pendant ses longues nuits solitaires, dans les ténèbres complices de sa petite chambre, il se contentait de la caresse de ses mains sur son pénis et de celle de l'image de Heero dans son coeur. En général, il lui fallait au moins deux heures de masturbation avant de pouvoir enfin s'endormir sereinement.

Ils en étaient maintenant à leur cinquième jour de Corvée de cuisine. Duo parcourait les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria en fredonnant gaiement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour revoir Heero. Il avais fait un rêve si cool la nuit passée, un de ces rêves dont vous SAVEZ seulement qu'ils ne peuvent qu'avoir une signification, sans arriver à déterminer laquelle. Et Duo savait que Heero était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce que voulait dire ce rêve. En plus de cela, il ne supportait plus de devoir attendre pour pouvoir admirer encore ces yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'y noyer...

Perdu dans ses petits fantasmes, Duo n'avait rien vu venir lorsque, soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment avant de se retourner vivement et de plonger le regard dans les yeux noirs et rieurs de Jack.

— Nom de Dieu ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille, putain de merde ! s'écria Duo.

Jack lui sourit largement, une lueur sournoise dans le regard.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Max ? T'étais en train de rêver à ton mec ?

Les yeux de Duo s'exorbitèrent.

— Qu... Qu... QUOI ! s'étouffa Duo.

— Relax, Max ! J'te charriais ! s'exclama Jack dans un gloussement ravi. Eh bé ! Quelqu'un t'as fichu un balai dans le cul, ou quoi ?

— N... non, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Heureusement pour Duo, Jack ne remarqua pas cette réaction révélatrice car il s'était penché pour retirer quelque chose de son sac de sport.

— Écoute, mec, les gars et moi, on a eu une idée géniale. Tu vas voir, elle DÉCHIRE carrément sa race !

Duo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ah oui ? Quel genre d'idée ? s'enquit-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Une lueur malicieuse s'était de nouveau allumée au fond des prunelles sombres de Jack.

— Ben, comme tu fais ta Corvée de cuisine, on s'est dit qu'on pourrais p't'être en profiter pour faire quelques p'tites choses...

— Quelque petites choses... comme quoi ?

Un sourire perfide naquit sur les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il donnait à Duo une petite boîte ronde.

— Ouais, on a pensé que ce s'rait sympa de rajouter une VRAIE surprise dans la "Surprise au Thon"...

Duo, de plus en plus inquiet, lui lança un regard incrédule.

— Tu me charries !

Jack pouffa de rire en mettant le récipient dans les mains tremblantes de Duo.

— Réfléchis-y, mec ! Ce s'rait la plus grande blague qui ait JAMAIS été faite ! Ça f'rait piter tout l'monde ! Le lycée entier en parlerait pendant des SEMAINES. Ils ne parleront que de toi, mec ! De TOI !

— Ouais, mais...

Tout le monde parlerait de lui ? Il deviendrait encore plus populaire ? Les gars de La Bande le verrait enfin comme un membre VRAIMENT important d'entre eux ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ?

— Allez, mec, fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est la chance de ta vie !

— Mais... Mais le thon... c'est Heero qui s'en charge..., réussit à marmonner Duo en guise d'excuse.

— Ah ouais, vraiment ? Ben, t'auras qu'à le lui voler le temps d'ajouter notre p'tite surprise ! J'suis sûr que c'est dans tes cordes. Ce sera rigolo. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant de lui, de toute façon ? Hein ?

Duo maudit la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Il fixa le sol du regard.

— Je... Je me fous pas mal de lui. Je m'en bats les couilles de sa face...

Jack grimaça en baissant les yeux sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit que lui. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la longue tresse de Duo par la base et, tirant d'un coup sec dessus, le força à lever son visage vers lui. De cette façon, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

— Écoute-moi bien, Duo, t'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec ce gland et je peux pas dire que ça m'fasse plaisir. Tu t'es vraiment fait chier pour faire te faire une place dans notre bande alors fous pas tout ça en l'air pour ce p'tit pédé. Je te donne une chance de faire tes preuves, Duo. T'as le potentiel pour être avec nous, mec. Alors ruine pas tout ça parce que tu plains ce blaireau. Oublie-le. Il disparaîtra bientôt. Tu verras.

Et, sur ces mots, il lâcha le jeune homme et le repoussa légèrement de lui.

— Fais-le ! ordonna-t-il en enfonçant la boîte ronde dans l'estomac de Duo. Fais-le ou dégages, ajouta-t-il, menaçant, avant de le planter là.

Duo lança un regard haineux à la boîte avant de relever les yeux sur la silhouette sombre de Jack qui s'éloignait. Fais-le ou tu dégages de La Bande. Aide Heero et tu ressembleras à Heero... Une vie de solitude ou une vie avec ses... amis. Que devait-il choisir ?

Il s'absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation du petit récipient et poussa un profond soupir. Après un long moment pendant lequel il se contenta de fixer la boîte du regard d'un air absent, il la cacha finalement sous son uniforme et releva brusquement le menton, déterminé.

— Tu es en retard, tu es au courant ? l'accueillit Heero lorsqu'il pénétra dans les cuisines.

— Ouais, désolé, mec..., marmonna Duo en enfilant son tablier, son bonnet et ses gants.J'ai été retenu après les cours...

— Ah. Un problème ? interrogea Heero en remuant une grande casserole de... quelque chose.

— Nan, t'inquiète, rien de grave. J'me débrouillerai.

Il s'approcha de Heero et lança un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il faisait. Il fronça le nez lorsque des effluves nauséabondes lui parvinrent. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer si l'odeur se dégageait de Heero ou du ragoût qu'il était en train de faire cuire, mais, en tout cas, ça PUAIT.

— C'est QUOI, cette infâme tambouille ? s'enquit-il en reculant de quelque pas pour échapper à l'odeur.

Heero haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que ce soit, Doris, notre Reine des Cuisines bien-aimée, a prévu ça pour le déjeuner. Je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres, acheva-t-il dans un sourire. Il ne faudra pas me reprocher les mutilations que ça risque de causer chez les élèves.

Duo se força à glousser à la petite blague, son esprit ne cessant de revenir à un certain récipient en plastique.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de rire si tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, lui lança-t-il en se concentrant derechef sur la casserole écumante. Je ne ris pas de tout ce que _tu_ dis.

— Dis plutôt que tu ne ris jamais, répliqua amèrement Duo en se traînant vers l'endroit où il devait faire sa Corvée.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? osa demander Heero sans lever le regard de sa casserole.

Duo soupira en commençant à éplucher les pommes de terres.

— Rien d'important.

— C'est à propos de Jack ?

Parfois, il oubliait les excellentes qualités d'observateur que possédait Heero. Ne désirant pas lui donner une véritable réponse, Duo se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Pourquoi traînes-tu avec eux si tu es malheureux en leur compagnie ? s'enquit calmement Heero, parfaitement conscient qu'il était la personne la MOINS en position de lui demander ça.

— Parce que, répondit Duo, pragmatique, en lançant une pomme de terre dans une énorme bouilloire.

— Parce que ?

— Parce que ce sont mes amis.

— Je pense qu'ils se servent de toi.

Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent de colère.

— Il m'a demandé de l'aide.

Heero leva un sourcil, incrédule.

— Ah ouais, vraiment ?

Duo soupira, énervé. Qui était Heero pour le juger ? Il n'avait pas fait mieux que lui !

— Ouais, vraiment !

Il lança négligemment une autre pomme de terre.

— Mais je suppose que c'est nettement mieux d'être seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Dès que ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Duo se maudit de sa bêtise et se donna un coup sur la tête pour se punir.

— Je suis désolé, Heero. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

— Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, répliqua calmement Heero en se retranchant encore un peu plus dans son coin de cuisine.

Ils continuèrent à travailler silencieusement, chacun de leur côté, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, Duo leva les yeux de son travail pour regarder Heero. Celui-ci était occupé à disposer les repas sur la desserte. Il étudia le silhouette menue du jeune homme qui se collait à la petite table, ses longs bras arrangeant avec soin les plats. Il suivit du regard chaque petit geste, chaque mouvement de Heero. Ses yeux s'attachèrent à la forme gracile de ses longs doigts fins à chaque fois que le jeune homme fourrageait dans ses cheveux en bataille... Comment quelqu'un qui semblait si fragile, si petit et si abandonné pouvait être si fort ?

Heero était plus fort que lui, il le savait. Plus fort de caractère. Il était sans arrêt dans la tourmente, jour après jour, mais, malgré tout, il ne baissait jamais les bras. Il restait fier et noble quoi qu'il arrive. Il conservait en permanence cet air de défi silencieux. Et une détermination sans faille l'animait, quoi qu'on lui fasse subir. Certes, il ne luttait pas, pas physiquement, du moins, mais le seul fait d'être toujours là, jour après jour, face à ces "gars" dix fois, vingt fois, trente fois, plus nombreux que lui montrait bien l'extraordinaire force intérieure qui l'habitait. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce pour cela que les gens le harcelaient tellement. Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le briser. Ils pouvaient le battre, l'humilier, l'insulter et le torturer, mais il ne parviendraient jamais à le briser.

Quant à lui, Duo n'était qu'un faible. Il n'était qu'un faible parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre sans ses soit-disants amis. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de La Bande. Et s'il n'exécutait pas les ordres de Jack, il perdrait ses amis.

Duo lança un regard à Heero, puis à la casserole pour laquelle il se passionnait tant quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il avait maintenant imprudemment délaissée. Il sortit la boîte ronde de sa cachette puis jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à la casserole.

Il était faible.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Réputation

Auteur : Naomi (site de l'auteur à visiter absolument… si vous avez envie que je traduise certaines autres fics n'hésitez pas à me le dire)

Traducteur : Séraphin

Genre : UA sur Gundam Wing, shounen-ai

Couples : 2/x1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, etc...

Site, duoxheero com

Merci à tout le monde pour les nombreuses reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira encore plus.

**Réputations**

_Chapitre 3 :_

Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps pour que les élèves se rendent compte de la petite _surprise _dans leur thon. En un rien de temps, la cafétéria résonnait de jurons et de cris, sombrant dans le chaos le plus total. Les adolescents, découvrant des INSECTES grouillant dans leur repas, le vomissaient à qui mieux mieux. Ils se bousculaient en hurlant, tentant de s'enfuir au plus vite de la cafétéria dans un désordre indescriptible.

Vingt-deux minutes plus tard, Duo et Heero s'assoyaient devant le bureau de la proviseure, attendant la sentence. En arrivant, Duo posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et, la tête contre le mur, resta immobile. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond, incapable de croiser le regard de Heero. Il l'avait entraîné avec lui au devant de graves ennuis et si, lui, était un habitué de ce genre de "visite de courtoisie au proviseur", ce n'était pas le cas de Heero. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ; il était innocent.

Duo s'était attendu à ce que Heero lui dise quelque chose, lui crie dessus,l'accuse de tout ce désordre, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il réagisse. Cependant il se contentait de rester assis sans bouger, la tête inclinée, le dos vouté, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. C'était si étrange. Duo était habitué aux rires et aux plaisanteries nerveuses de ses vieux potes "voyous" qui fusaient en pareil cas, mais, cette fois, il n'y avait rien de cela. Le silence de Heero lui donnait l'impression qu'il attendait sa propre exécution.

Après une attente aussi longue que pénible, la porte au bureau de la proviseure s'ouvrit et la femme au regard strict sortit de la pièce.

— Yuy, veux-tu te donner la peine d'entrer, s'il te plaît ? ordonna-t-elle froidement avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Duo releva les yeux et voyant Heero se lever, il saisit sa main et la pressa légèrement

— Soit un homme, okay ? réussit-il à lancer dans un sourire qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Heero se contenta de retirer sa main et pénétra dans le bureau sans plus prêter attention à Duo.

— Assieds-toi, Heero, s'il te plaît, proposa la proviseure avec gentillesse, s'installant elle-même dans son fauteuil de cuir, derrière le large bureau.

Heero obtempéra, s'assoyant sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait. Il croisa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas la regarder en face. Il inclina encore la tête, semblant se préparer dès lors à son châtiment.

Après quelques longs instants d'un silence lourd et angoissant, la proviseure se leva et soupira. Elle contourna lentement le bureau, afin de se retrouver devant Heero. Elle posa ses fesses sur le rebord du meuble, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira de nouveau.

— Heero, commença-t-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça.

Heero clôt lentement ses paupières et se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Il garda le silence, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

— Je sais que tu es un bon garçon. Tu es un excellent étudiant et tu n'as jamais provoqué le moindre problème.

Elle étudia le garçon silencieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne la regardait pas et continuait de fixer ses mains de son regard. Elle soupira de nouveau, en se rasseyant sur le bureau.

— Heero, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas assez, tu comprends ? Tu étais responsable de la cuisson du repas et donc, à moins que tu ne confirmes mes soupçons, c'est toi qui écoperas de la punition.

Heero déglutit avec difficulté et inspira lentement, essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

La femme fit la grimace devant le mutisme du jeune homme.

— Madame Doris est furieuse. La punition ne sera pas bénigne.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il clame son innocence, qu'il lui désigne sans plus tarder le véritable coupable, mais le japonais resta une fois de plus silencieux et immobile.

— Heero, reprit-elle, adoptant un ton plus pressant. Heero, il n'y a aucune raison de tout gâcher. Comme je viens de te le dire, tu es un très bon élève et un atout pour ce lycée. Ne gâche pas tout cela sur un coup de tête. Je sais très bien _qui_ l'a vraiment fait.

Cette fois-ci, Heero ne put conserver son impassibilité. Il releva brusquement la tête et, avec défi, lança à la proviseure un regard furieux.

— La seule chose que tu aies à faire, c'est de me confirmer cette hypothèse et tu pourras oublier cette histoire. Mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi tant que tu n'auras pas dénoncé le véritable coupable.

Les lèvres de Heero se serrèrent jusqu'à ne plus formé qu'une ligne fine et il fixa ostensiblement son regard sur le mur. Il ne parlerait pas.

— Heero, tu ne peux pas permettre à Duo de s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Heero l'ignora, regardant toujours derrière elle.

— Heero !

— Je ne suis pas un cafard ! lâcha-t-il avec un certain mépris.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de la proviseure de lui lancer un regard furieux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

— Réalises-tu ce qu'une telle décision signifie pour toi ? cracha-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Parfait, alors ! lança-t-elle en se levant du bureau. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de vous punir.

Elle poussa un grognement en s'assoyant derrière son bureau, et saisit un stylo et un papier.

— Ton oncle étant pour l'instant en déplacement, je l'informerai de tout ceci plus tard.

Heero sursauta et fit pivoter sa tête pour la regarder, une lueur d'effroi brillant au fond de ses yeux écarquillés.

Mais la femme ne remarqua pas sa réaction et poursuivit son monologue :

— ... mais, jusque-là, tu es exclu de la cafétéria. J'annule ton droit d'aller manger à la cafétéria jusqu'au retour de ton oncle.

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Un mélange de peur, de douleur et de détresse brillait au fond des prunelles bleu foncé. Il étouffa un gémissement. Une furieuse envie de crier s'était emparée de lui. Son visage était devenu brûlant et son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Ses mains tremblaient, ainsi que ses jambes, mais il réussit à lever les yeux sur la femme.

— Mademoiselle... ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle... ne le faites pas, je vous en prie... Je ferai n'importe quoi ! J'irai faire... n'importe quoi ! Mais ne m'excluez pas, je vous en supplie...

Une lueur de colère brilla dans le regard glacial de la proviseure. Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tu protèges un voyou, Heero. Ce lycée n'encourage pas une telle conduite. Si tu ne veux pas me livrer le nom du coupable, alors tu écopes de la punition à sa place. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Mais ... mais ... vous ne pouvez pas...

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquit-elle, en relevant un sourcil.

Heero semblait complètement perdu. Il ne savait que dire ou que faire pour adoucir la sentence.

La proviseure se redressa dans son large fauteuil, le foudroyant toujours du regard.

— Nous en rediscuterons quand ton oncle sera de retour en ville. Nous verrons alors en quoi consistera exactement ta punition. Tu peux disposer, maintenant.

— Mademoiselle, ne lui dites pas, s'il vous plait. Ne lui dites pas, je vous en prie..., supplia Heero frottant involontairement son bras meurtri.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la proviseure, les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

— Il ne doit pas savoir, Mademoiselle. Je ferai... Je ne viendrai plus jamais à la cafétéria... Je ferai... Je ferai n'importe quoi. Vous.. . Vous n'avez qu'à ordonner et j'obéirai... s'il vous plaît !

— Tu peux partir, répondit froidement le chef d'établissement, regardant froidement le jeune homme tremblant assis de l'autre côté de son bureau. Les larmes ne t'aideront pas, Yuy. Tu apprendras qu'on ne joue pas avec moi ! Quitte cette pièce et emmène cet attardé de Maxwell avec toi. Il ne sera pas puni, j'espère que tu es content de toi.

Heero essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante et inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Les épaules plus basses que jamais, il hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'au revoir et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Heero passa devant Duo en silence, l'ignorant superbement alors que le jeune homme bondissait sur ses pieds et lui lançait :

— Heero ! Hé ! Heero ! Attend !

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'Incident de Cafétéria. Heero n'avait pas adressé la parole à Duo depuis. Ce dernier avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme sortir en trombe du bureau de la proviseure sans qu'on lui demande à son tour d'y entrer. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'il pouvait supposer, c'était que Heero avait payé à sa place.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait. D'une part, il se sentait coupable, incroyablement coupable, même, et n'avait pas de désir plus cher que de s'excuser auprès de Heero. Peut-être même le remercier d'avoir sauvé ses fesses cette fois-ci. Mais, d'autre part, la situation actuelle présentait bien des avantages : tout le monde l'adulait et le félicitait pour ce dont tout un chacun savait qu'il était responsable. Et le fait d'avoir, en prime, réussi à faire punir Heero à sa place avait rendu sa farce encore un peu plus délectable aux yeux de l'élève moyen. Désormais, il était une véritable star et, plus important encore à ses yeux, un membre important de La Bande. Il avait prouvé sa dévotion profonde et sa loyauté envers Jack et cela lui promettait un bel avenir au sein du microcosme du lycée. En un sens, ce que Heero avait fait pour lui avait contribué à cette ascension sociale aussi fulgurante que réjouissante et il se demandait s'il ne serait pas judicieux d'aller l'en remercier.

Mais Heero était dur à coincer ces derniers temps. Il évitait Duo, l'ignorant, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le tenir éloigné de lui. Mais Duo était têtu. Il cherchait le jeune homme pendant les pauses, mais ne parvenait jamais à le trouver. Il le cherchait à l'heure du déjeuner, mais il n'était nulle part aux alentours de la cafétéria. Il DISPARAISSAIT juste après la classe.

Quelques jours après l'Incident, Duo apprit quelle en était la raison. On lui avait rapporté que la punition de Heero était une exclusion temporaire de la cafétéria ainsi que de menus travaux à effectuer durant les pauses : de la maintenance et ce genre de truc. Il avait aussi eu vent d'une rumeur affirmant que Heero avait passé un accord avec la proviseure : en échange de travaux à faire pendant les pauses et après les cours, son oncle ne serait pas informé de ses exactions. Duo se demanda pourquoi Heero avait fait une telle affaire. Il aurait choisi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation une semaine entière passée à se faire crier dessus et emmerder par Joanna plutôt que de travailler comme un esclave pour cette vieille salope de proviseure !

Ce jour-là, le cinquième jour de la punition de Heero, ils jouaient au basket-ball en EPS. C'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Les élèves étaient impatients de regagner leurs pénates et la plupart d'entre eux jouaient n'importe comment. La touffeur de l'été n'arrangeait rien : ils étaient tous épuisés et assoiffés.

— Yuy ! Lève tes fesses ! lança l'entraîneur en direction des bancs où deux ou trois gars se reposaient en buvant de l'eau. Bouge toi, Yuy ! Amène toi si tu ne veux pas être puni ! Maintenant !

Lentement, le garçon obtempéra. Il se leva et traîna son corps fatigué sur le terrain. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et inspira profondément. Le simple fait d'avoir franchi la courte distance séparant les bancs du terrain de basket avait suffit à le faire haleter.

— Prêts ? cria l'entraîneur à l'intention du groupe.

Heero prit sa place, le corps vacillant un peu alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Mais la chaleur était trop forte et il était ivre de fatigue. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais sa gorge était désespérément sèche. De nouveau, il essuya la sueur de son front, utilisant pour ce faire la manche longue de son sweatshirt. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, essayant de se concentrer son regard sur un point précis. Mais les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux ne disparurent pas. Les voix autour de lui semblaient n'être qu'échos d'un rêve lointain...

— Allez ! cria l'entraîneur en soufflant dans son sifflet.

Duo, qui était attaquant dans l'autre équipe, avec Jack et les gars, plissa les yeux en remarquant que Heero se tenait toujours tranquille alors que le jeu avait déjà commencé. Il l'avait observé pendant tout le cours et il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero semblait plus pâle qu'ordinaire. Plus fragile aussi, comme si une petite brise aurait suffit à le faire vaciller. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

— Hé ! Duo ! Réveille-toi ! lança quelqu'un en lui passant le ballon.

Duo le ratrappa avec brio et dribbla en direction du panier de l'équipe adverse avant de marquer un magnifique panier. Le jeu continua ainsi et Duo ne put que constater la léthargie de Heero : il n'attrappa pas une seule fois le ballon et ne se rendait d'ailleurs même pas compte lorsqu'elle allait dans sa direction. Duo l'avait heurté à un moment et Heero s'était écroulé sur le sol. Le jeune homme aurait sincèrement voulu l'aider à se relever, mais il n'en aurait pas eu le droit.

C'était vraiment étrange, la façon dont Heero jouait. Duo l'avait déjà vu en EPS à plusieurs reprises et il savait que Heero était assez bon au basket, même s'il n'était pas toujours choisi pour faire partie d'une équipe. Cette démonstration de faiblesse ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

L'entraîneur souffla une nouvelle fois dans son sifflet, indiquant ainsi la fin du jeu.

— Bonne partie, les gars. Maintenant virez vos culs suants d'ici et allez lesplacer sous la douche ! lança-t-il en retroussant les narines.

Quelques rirent fusèrent et les joueurs obéirent sans demander leur reste.

Duo fouilla la foule des élèves du regard, essayant de distinguer parmi eux la silhouette menue de Heero. Il se retourna et le vit, s'approchant lentement des bancs, ne parvenant pas à marcher droit, semblant pris de vertige. Il tendit le bras devant lui, comme s'il voulait se rattrapper à quelque chose, mais il ne trouva que le vide sous ses doigts et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent.

— Le jeu est fini, Yuy, tu peux arrêter de te vautrer, maintenant ! lança Jack en riant de bon coeur en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

Duo ignora le rire moqueur. L'inquiétude l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Heero ne bougeait plus.

— Merde, mec, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas ! chuchota quelqu'un du groupe.

— Espèce d'enculé ! Tu l'as frappé trop fort !

— C'était pas moi ! C'est Jack qui...

— Ta gueule ! brailla Jack, se retournant pour lancer un regard furieux à l'importun.

— M'sieur !

Avant que les autres élèves aient eu le temps de faire revenir l'entraîneur, Duo s'était déjà agenouillé aux côtés de Heero et faisait doucement rouler son corps pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Il semblait inconscient.

— Heero ? chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante. "Heero, tu peux m'entendre ?"

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme gémi faiblement en détournant la tête, le visage tordu de douleur. Sa main tremblait, comme s'il essayait de la faire remuer et qu'il ne parvenait pas à la contrôler.

Ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que toute sa classe le regardait, Duo prit la main pâle de Heero dans la sienne et la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

— Heero ? chuchota-t-il de nouveau, effrayé.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main moite du jeune homme, écartant la frange de cheveux sombres qui cachaient le front du japonais de sa main libre.

De nouveau, Heero gémit et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il prenait une lente et difficile inspiration. Il semblait à Duo que ses lèvres bougeaient maintenant, comme s'il avait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Heero, jusqu'à ce que son oreille ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Heero.

— ... douche...

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

— ... besoin d'une... douche..., répéta faiblement le jeune homme — sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un chuchotement. Sa bouche formait lentement les mots. Ouvrant partiellement les yeux, les orbes bleus fixant Duo d'un air d'excuse. J'ai... maintenant ... ou... je... j'ai...

— Chhhht... C'est bon, le calma Duo, dirigeant de nouveau sa main vers les cheveux sombres trempés de sueur de Heero. Ne dis rien. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

— Je... non... dou... che... essaya une dernière fois le jeune homme avant de renoncer.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main se détendit et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Il avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

— M'SIIIIEEEEUUUR ! cria Duo, courant jusqu'à la porte du vestiaire à la recherche de l'entraîneur. M'SIEEEEEEUUUUUUUR.

Duo attendait nerveusement le verdict alors que l'infirmière d'école examinait Heero. Il s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise de l'infirmerie après que l'entraîneur et lui y aient transporté le japonais. Tous les étudiants et le personnel enseignant étaient déjà sur le chemin de leur maison et l'infirmière le serait elle aussi, si Duo ne lui avait pas intimé d'aider Heero MAINTENANT !

Après avoir installé Heero sur un lit qui tenait plus d'un empilement de matelas que d'autre chose, l'infirmière, qui pouvait avoir une vingtaine d'années, avaitrallumé toutes les lumières à l'intérieur du local qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter et commença à examiner son jeune patient toujours inconscient. Elle constata tout d'abord qu'il s'était foulé la cheville en tombant. Duo la surveillait attentivement alors qu'elle prenait sa pression, sa température, etc... Une fois que toutes les vérifications habituelles furent terminées, la jeune femme rangea ses instruments et entraîna Duo de l'autre côté de la pièce, poussant un profond soupir.

La gorge de Duo se serra et il sentit son estomac se crisper alors qu'il lançait un regard à Heero. L'infirmière soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête. Elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Duo, les yeux emplis d'une profonde inquiétude.

— Que... qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Duo d'une voix étranglée.

— Duo, sais-tu quand Heero a mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Manger ! Duo resta immobile, trop choqué pour répondre. Il pensa un instant qu'il avait mal entendu, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Son corps était engourdi alors qu'il réalisait qu'un morceau de plus venait d'être ajouté au puzzle que constituait, à ses yeux, la vie d'Heero.

L'infirmière poussa un profond soupir et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, griffonnant quelques annotations sur un carnet.

— Il semble que Heero n'ait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement à Duo, en continuant d'écrire. Il s'est tout simplement effondré de fatigue. La déshydratation et la malnutrition ont par avoir raison de ce jeune homme.

— Est-ce que... Est ce qu'il va s'en remettre rapidement ?

L'infirmière reposa son stylo leva sur Duo un regard sévère.

— Il faudrait qu'il soit transporté à l'hôpital. Là-bas, ils pourraient le mettre sous perfusion et lui administrer le traitement adéquat. Moi, je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

— Alors pourquoi ne les appelez-vous pas ?

Une fois de plus, l'infirmière soupira tout en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Faisant tournoyer son stylos entre ses doigts, elle répondit d'un ton ennuyé :

— Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que Heero n'a pas de mutuelle. L'hôpital n'acceptera jamais de le prendre en charge (Note de Mahra (recopieuse sur ordi attitrée de traductions et de fics de Séraphin) : Ceci ne se passerait heureusement pas ainsi en France (et heureusement, ce qui me pousse à dire, une fois de plus : vive la France ! tant pis pour le chauvinisme !), mais Naomi est israëlienne. Cette histoire se déroule dans un endroit (comme les États-Unis, par exemple) où tout un chacun n'a pas la possibilité de recourir à une Sécurité Sociale. Ce qui n'ont pas souscris d'assurance maladie ne peuvent donc pas se faire rembourser leurs soins... Pauv' petit Roro !).

— Quoi ! éclata Duo, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Vous voulez dire que cesenculés refuseraient de l'aider ! Mais il a besoin d'aide ! Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

— En premier lieu, il a besoin d'argent, répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton égal.

Duo avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de geler. Les yeux écarquillés, il se sentait sombrer.

— Il n'a pas d'argent !

Il se retourna et lança un regard à Heero qui était encore inanimé.

— Nous avons besoin d'appeler son oncle. Lui seul peut prendre soin de lui, conclut l'infirmière en décrochant le combiné.

— Mais il n'est pas chez lui !

De frustration, Duo envoya un coup de pied dans le bureau.

— Alors nous attendrons ici qu'il revienne, répondit la jeune femme en approchant le téléphone de son oreille;

— ... Non...

Duo se retourna vivement en entendant le faible filet de voix s'élever dans son dos. Il courut au chevet de Heero.

— Heero ? Heero !

Il saisit la main de Heero.

— Heero, tu es réveillé ! apela-t-il, heureux, en souriant d'un air idiot.

— Ne... Ne l'appelez... pas..., implora faiblement Heero en secouant légèrement la tête. mais, déjà, ses yeux se fermaient de nouveau ? S'il... S'il vous p... plaît...

— Je suis désolée, Heero, s'excusa la voix de l'infirmière derrière Duo et le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si attristée. Mais je dois l'appeler.

Une grosse larme perla au coin de l'oeil de Heero et roula sur sa joue pâle.

Duo pouvait entendre la jeune femme composer dans son dos le numéro de téléphone. Il continuait de fixer Heero avec compassion. Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnaient, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à les maintenir ouverts. Duo sentit son coeur se contracter douloureusement en discernant l'angoisse qui se reflétait dans l'océan bleu des yeux du japonais. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il se contenta donc de caresser doucement le visage ravagé par la souffrance du jeune homme.

— Chhhht... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien..., essaya-t-il de le rassurer dans un murmure.

Heero ferma ses paupières et laissa aller sa joue contre la paume douce qui le caresssait. Il émit un petit gémissement étouffé. Un frisson agréable lui parcourait le corps, semblant le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, ne pensant plus qu'à la douce caresse sur son visage et à la main vigoureuse et tiède qui pressait la sienne...

... Et il plongea doucement dans un sommeil profond.

Trois heures plus tard, Duo, assis sur le rebord du lit de Heero, trempait un petit bout de tissu dans l'eau froide. L'école était maintenant complètement abandonnée, même l'infirmière était finalement rentrée chez elle, laissant les deux jeune hommes à la garde du concierge. Ce dernier étant pour le moment en train de laver et de remettre en ordre les classes, à l'étage, Duo et Heero étaient seuls dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait par la petite fenêtre, conférant un côté étrangement intime à la pièce.

Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis un petit moment, il faisait encore très chaud à l'intérieur de l'établissement et en particulier dans cette infirmerie mal aérée. Duo s'était autorisé à ôter le sweat de Heero, le pauvre transpirant tant et plus. Il essayait de faire baisser sa température en appliquant un tissu mouillé sur son visage pâle et malade, faisant de son mieux pour que l'attente lui soit la moins douloureuse et la plus confortable possible. Heero n'avait plus repris connaissance et le silence recouvrait la pièce comme une lourde chape de plomb.

Après avoir jeté le tissu dans le bol d'eau, Duo se releva et alla se placer au pied du lit. Il marmonna une série de jurons à mi-voix, le nez retroussé par l'odeur, tandis qu'il défaisait les lacets de Heero et qu'il lui ôtait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il n'était certes pas docteur, mais il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que la cheville du jeune homme était foulée. Elle avait atteint la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche !

Après avoir retroussé précautionneusement le bas de pantalon de Heero, Duo reprit le bout de tissu mouillé et le plaça sur la cheville enflée. Heero gémit faiblement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Duo soupira. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il laissait courir son regard sur les chevilles délicates de Heero. Elles étaient comme ses poignets, si frêles, si délicats... Et cela avait, sur Duo, un étonnant pouvoir de séduction. Une fois, il avait lu un poème parlant d'une femme et de ses douces chevilles mais il n'avait pas compris comment l'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'une cheville... Maintenant, il pensait qu'il comprenait... Il y avait quelque chose de très doux, de très mignon, quelque chose de presque féminin dans les chevilles de Heero... Et Duo trouvait cela irrésistiblement attirant...

Retenant son souffle, il tendit la main et caressa doucement la cheville svelte de Heero, ne se lassant pas de dessiner son contour. Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait la peau fine et tiède du jeune homme palpiter sous ses doigts. Heero était presque glabre et sa jambe pâle n'en parut que plus attirante encore à Duo.

Les lèvres de Heero, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient s'échapper un faible gémissement. Duo continuait de caresser la peau douce, lentement, doucement, tout en contemplant le visage de Heero, fasciné. Il étudia les traits finement ciselés qui se crispaient de souffrance, les fines gouttelettes de sueur perlant à ses tempes et ses lèvres, douces et sentant la rose, qui se séparaient un peu plus quand il inspirait. Un mot s'imposa dans l'esprit de Duo et, cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne fit rien pour l'en déloger.

Beau.

Heero était beau.

Mais pourquoi était-il si effrayé ? Que se passait-il avec lui ?

Duo retira sa main et, s'asseyant, enfouit son visage dans ses paumes. Il se remémora tous les symptômes qu'il avait pu remarqué chez Heero. En se basant sur sa propre expérience, il ne pouvait conclure qu'à une chose. Mais cela ne tenait pas debout !

Heero ne semblait prendre de douche qu'au lycée, une fois par semaine, après le cours d'EPS, une fois que tout le monde était parti. Il ne devait pas se doucher chez lui. Sans compter qu'il lavait ses uniformes au lycée et qu'il n'emmenait même pas d'habits de rechange, ce qui laissait à supposer qu'il ne possédait pas d'autres vêtements chez lui. Et maintenant, exclu de la cafétéria, il tombait d'inanitions : il ne mangeait donc rien chez lui. En ajoutant à cette triste liste que Heero ne possédait pas de mutuelle ni d'argent pour payer un séjour à l'hôpital, et Duo ne pouvait en conclure qu'une chose : Heero n'avait PAS de maison ! Il vivait sans doute dans la rue, ainsi que lui-même le faisait quand il était jeune.

Mais c'était impossible ! Il avait un oncle ! Tout le monde disait qu'il en avait un ! L'infirmière avait appelé ce type. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'une couverture inventée par Heero pour dissimuler ce qu'il vivait aux autres. Et les bleus ? Tous ces bleus sur le corps de Heero, d'où venaient-ils ? Il était certain que certaines blessures n'avaient pas pu être causées par Jack et la Bande. Et Heero semblait toujours effrayé... effrayé par quelque chose, non, par _quelqu'un_, plutôt... _quelqu'un_ qui ne faisait pas partie de La Bande. Cela signifiait sûrement QUELQUE CHOSE!

Un léger gémissement distraya Duo de ses sombres réflexions, l'empêchant de parvenir à une conclusion plausible pour le moment. Il s'approcha de la tête de Heero. Penché sur le visage du jeune homme, il le regarda s'éveiller lentement en souriant.

Heero cligna des yeux pendant un petit moment, tentant d'ajuster sa vision à la demi-obscurité de la pièce. Il souleva un sourcil en découvrant le visage de Duo penché au dessus du sien. Que faisait encore Duo ici ? pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré chez lui ?

— Eh ben, Hee-chan, c'est pas trop tôt, dis-moi ! s'écria soudain Duo en prenant la main du jeune homme au creux de la sienne. Mec, je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais JAMAIS !

Duo aurait-il attendu à ses côtés qu'il reprenne ses esprits ? Heero laissa lentement retomber ses paupières, épuisé.

— T'as la dalle, mec ? Mademoiselle Chappell, l'infirmière, m'a dit de te filer de quoi manger quand tu aurais fini de pioncer. Tu t'sens d'attaque pour bouffer ?

L'infirmière ? Manger ? S'il se sentait d'attaque ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé?

Soudain, Heero se mit à haleter et se yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la peur.

— Jay ! s'étrangla-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

— Hé ! Hé ! Calmos, mec ! lança Duo en essayant de forcer Heero à rester couché.

— Je dois y aller ! s'essouflait le japonais, luttant pour se relever.

— Hé ! Hé ! Tu n'iras nulle part avec cette cheville ! lança Duo, appuyant une main sur chaque épaule de Heero. Alors tu te recouches bien gentiment et moi, je vais te chercher de quoi manger.

— Non ! Je dois..., essaya encore Heero, mais il était trop fatigué pour achever sa phrase.

Vaincu, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux et ferma les yeux. Il avait épuisé toute l'énergie dont il disposait dans sa lutte inégale avec Duo.

Heero soupira en entendant Duo quitter la pièce. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et à regarder en direction de ses pieds. Sa cheville, qui pulsait encore douloureusement, était recouverte d'un tissu humide, qui soulageait quelque peu la douleur. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était torse nu, ses côtes meurtries à découvert. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une vague de honte le submergeait. Duo avait vu les contusions, encore une fois... Qu'allait-il penser à son sujet ? Personne ne devait savoir... Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache... et en particulier Duo...

Pendant un certain laps de temps, il avait pensé que Duo et lui pourraient peut-être devenir des amis, que, enfin, quelqu'un allait être gentil avec lui et l'accepterait comme il était. Cet espoir insensé avait perduré jusqu'à ce que Duo fasse s'effondrer en un quart de seconde tous ses rêves d'amitié. Il n'avait pas balancé Duo parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il avait considéré Duo comme un ami durant le peu de jours qu'ils avaient travailler ensemble et, en souvenir de cela, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait des ennuis par sa faute. Il avait donc accepté d'être puni à sa place. Après tout, un coup de plus ou un coup de moins, quelle différence ?

Il avait espéré que Duo apprécierait ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, qu'à défaut de le remercier, il se montrerait gentil à son égard. Mais tout cela n'avait fait qu'accroître la popularité de Duo. Il n'osait plus s'approcher du jeune homme tressé et il était, au fond de son coeur, persuadé que celui-ci ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés. Duo n'avait probablement été gentil avec lui que parce qu'il avait besoin de le mettre en confiance pour faire sa blague. De toute façon, il ne s'était montré sympathique à son égard que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. En présence des autres, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'ignorer ostensiblement. Alors pourquoi diable était-il là, aujourd'hui ? Pour quelle obscure raison prenait-il soin de lui !

— Me revoilà ! lança à tue-tête Duo en pénétrant dans la pièce, l'air joyeux. Je t'ai trouvé du frometon, du lait et un ma-gni-fi-que sandwich à l'ail ! ajouta-t-il, les narines pincées, déposant ses trouvailles sur le lit de Heero. Hm, ne te fie pas à son nom, je te promets que ce sandwich déchire ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, c'est le plus cher du distributeur, ce qui signifie donc que c'est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit à sa propre plaisanterie, mais retrouva rapidement son calme en voyant que Heero ne répondait rien. Le japonais ne réagissait pas. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il regardait au loin, ignorant complètement Duo.

Duo soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

— Hé ! Hee-chan ! Tu m'entends ?

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda brusquement Heero.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles ? Je t'amenais la nourriture.

— Mais non, soupira Heero, ne se tournant pas pour autant vers lui. Pourquoi es-tu ici, avec moi ?

Pendant quelques instants, Duo resta sans voix. Il était incapable de croiser le regard intense que Heero fixait maintenant sur lui. Il déglutit, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du sandwich tandis qu'il bafouillait :

— Parce que... parce que je suis désolé et que je... Je suis ton ami.

— Mon ami ? s'exclama Heero, glacial.

— Ben... ou... ouais. Oui. Je suis ton ami.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal sous le regard froid que Heero dardait sur lui. Il respirait avec difficulté.

— Heero, reprit-il très doucement, tendant la main vers celle du jeune homme.

Mais Heero s'écarta pour qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher.

— Je n'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine, Duo ! hurla-t-il en donnant une claque sur la main de l'adolescent qui tentait toujours de saisir la sienne. Je nettoyais les chiottes pendant que toi et tes potes bavardiez tranquillement. Et tu oses dire que je suis ton ami après ça ? Quelle sorte d'ami suis-je pour toi, au juste ?

— Non ! Non ! Heero ! Ce n'est pas ce que je... essaya d'expliquer Duo, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais punir à ma place pour cette connerie ! cria-t-il, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Je ne savait pas que tu...

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'ai aidé de gaieté de coeur, hein ? Si je t'avais balancé, Je me serais fait cassé la gueule par tes potes ! Ose prétendre que tu ne savais pas ça quand tu as fait ta sale petite blague dans mon dos ?

Duo ne broncha pas. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

— Peut-être que _toi_, Duo, si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me balancer, mais, moi, je ne ferais _jamais_ une chose pareille, ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

— Eh ben tu aurais dû le faire ! explosa Duo, sautant sur ses pieds. Si tu l'avais fait, Jack et la Bande t'auraient peut-être laissé tranquille ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça, dis-moi ?

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et renifla avec mépris.

— Penses-tu vraiment que ce que font ces crétins ont une quelconque importance ? Ce n'est absolument rien en comparaison de...

Il s'interrompit et plongea son regard sauvage dans celui de Duo, une lueur accusatrice brillant au fond des prunelles bleues.

— Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, Duo, je l'ai vraiment cru... Je pensais que peut-être, tu... que peut-être nous pourrions... que tu...

De grosses larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues creuses. Ses paroles s'étouffaient au milieu de ses sanglots.

— Je voulais... Je pensais... Bah ! lança-t-il soudain en passant une main sur ses yeux. Je me doute bien que je me trompais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il riait âprement, reniflant, essayant d'arrêter ses larmes.

— Baka ne... honto ni baka ne...

Duo gardait la tête baissée prosterné, incapable de regarder Heero en face. Il se sentait si désolé maintenant, si plein de culpabilité ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour réparer tout ce gâchis.

— Tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant, Duo, lâcha Heero dans un filet de voix brisée après un long moment de silence. Je ne veux pas de toi, ici.

Mais il savait comment faire pour l'aider ! Il le ferait ! Il sortirait Heero de là. Il le voulais.

— Je ne pars pas.

Heero renifla, donnant une intensité encore plus meurtrière à son regard avant de crier :

— J'ai dit : CASSE-TOI !

— Et moi, j'ai dit : non ! répliqua Duo du tac au tac. Je ne pars PAS.

Cette fois-ci, Heero ne répondit rien.

Ils restèrent murés dans un silence buté pendant un long moment. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce seules leurs bruyantes respirations se faisaient entendre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Duo se lassa de ce mutisme chargé de rancoeur et attrapa le sandwich. Il se fit ensuite un devoir de faire le plus de bruit possible en déchirant l'emballage.

Heero releva la tête pour savoir ce qu'était en train de faire Duo. Il haletalégèrement en voyant Duo arracher un morceau au sandwich et le lui tendre. Il commença à bouger lentement son bras sans mot dire.

— Chappell a dit que tu devais manger, expliqua gentiment Duo, suppliant du regard Heero d'accepter ce qu'il lui offrait.

Jamais le gouffre qui avait remplacé son estomac depuis quelques jours n'avait semblé aussi profond à Heero. Ce fut lui qui, en se crispant douloureusement, poussa le jeune homme à accepter le morceau de sandwich. Il tendit donc une main tremblante vers celle de Duo. Après une légère hésitation, il se saisit de la nourriture et la porta à sa bouche. Bizarrement, ce fut au moment précis où il commençait à manger que Heero réalisa pleinement à quel point il était affamé. Il se dépécha de se redresser et attrapa le reste du sandwich que Duo tenait toujours dans sa main.

Duo éclata de rire.

— Tranquille, mec. Prends-t-on temps. Avale lentement. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de manger trop vite quand on a jeûné pendant une semaine. Sinon ton estomac va exploser.

Heero releva son regard sur lui, étonné de ces paroles. Il semblait parler d'expérience.

— Tu fais quoi de tes week-ends ? osa demander Duo quand Heero en fut à la moitié du sandwich.

Heero haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas te contenter de manger ? lança Duo, un peu énervé.

Heero resta silencieux, mais il releva les yeux de son repas, croisant de nouveau le regard de Duo.

— Et pendant les vacances ? Tu fais quoi ?

— Jay m'envoie aux camps, répondit rapidement Heero en mordant dans son sandwich. C'est une sorte d'école estivale . Sauf qu'ils donnent trois repas par jour, là-bas.

Duo sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'il se rappelait son propre émerveillement lorsqu'il avait eu pour la première fois trois repas par jour.Il s'était cru au paradis après avoir passé si longtemps à vivre dans la rue. La nourriture de l'orphelinat n'était pas vraiment terrible, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et, en plus c'était TROIS fois par jour ! C'était très difficile pour lui de se retrouver devant une autre personne, et en particulier celle-là, qui avait vécu le même genre de choses que lui.

— Qui est Jay ? osa-t-il demander, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité en voyant le visage de Heero se crisper à cette question. Tu as prononcé ce nom, tout à l'heure, quand tu voulais partir.

— C'est mon oncle, répondit sobrement Heero.

Il continuait à manger son sandwich tout en essayant d'avaler lentement.

— Oh, souffla Duo, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. C'est lui qui te bats ? finit-il par demander, décidant d'être direct.

Cette fois-ci, Heero réagit vraiment. Il lâcha son sandwich et baissa les yeux sur son corps meurtri. Il ne répondit pas par l'affirmative, mais il ne dit pas non plus le contraire. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. C'était tellement visible qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne rien remarquer. Duo avait donc sa réponse, maintenant, même si, à défaut d'être explicite, elle n'était qu'implicite. Il savait désormais ce qui n'allait pas chez Heero.

— Tu peux demander de l'aide, tu sais, poursuivit-il doucement, choisissant ses mots avec attention.

— Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, répliqua sèchement Heero en lui lançant un regard chargé de colère.

— Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'il te fait subir, insista Duo.

— Ta gueule, c'est clair ! Ta ! Gueule !

— Heero, essaya-t-il encore, tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

Mais Heero le repoussa sans ménagement.

— J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu entends ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

— Mais Heero, tu ne peux pas...

— Occupe-toi de tes fesses, okay ? Fiche-moi la paix !

— J'essayais seulement de...

— Va te faire mettre !

— Je ne veux pas !

— Jeunes gens !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la porte, là d'où venait la voix. Le vieux concierge se tenait là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

— Allez, il est temps de partir. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, annonça-t-il en désignant Heero de la tête. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le moteur de la voiture tourne.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Duo.

— Il y a aussi quelqu'un qui t'attends, mon garçon. Et la gonzesse me semble vraiment en colère. Tu ferais mieux de remuer tes fesses.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel en gémissant.

— Seigneur merci, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant... une Joanna en pétard !

Il imaginait déjà la scène à laquelle il allait avoir droit de retour chez lui. Elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter de le faire chier ! Il n'avait pas remarqué que Heero, qui avait déjà enfilé son sweat, essayait péniblement de tenir debout. Il tituba et Duo le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

— Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'à ta voiture, proposa Duo avec un soupir, aidant Heero à se tenir droit.

Malgré leur dispute, Heero permit à Duo de lui prêter main forte. Il sentit une main se faufiler autour de sa taille pendant qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Duo. Il avança ensuite à cloche-pied, soutenu par Duo, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande Lincoln noire. Heero s'arrêta alors et se détacha de Duo.

— Je peux continuer seul à partir d'ici. Merci.

Duo était trop choqué par la vue de la voiture pour réussir à répondre intelligiblement. Aussi, sans un mot de plus, Heero se contenta de s'éloigner en boîtant vers la voiture. Avant de monter dedans, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Duo, ses yeux bleus chatoyant dans l'obscurité. Puis il ouvrit la portière et grimpa dans l'habitacle.

_— Alors pourquoi ne les appelez-vous pas ?_

_ — Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que Heero n'a pas de mutuelle. L'hôpital n'acceptera jamais de le prendre en charge._

_ — Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que ces enculés refuseraient de l'aider ! Mais il a besoin d'aide ! Vous avez de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?_

_ — En premier lieu, il a besoin d'argent, répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton égal._

_ — Il n'a pas d'argent !_

_ — Nous avons besoin d'appeler son oncle. Lui seul peut prendre soin de lui. _

Pas d'argent ! Vraiment ! Et il supposait qu'il avait juste _volé_ cette voiture ! Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Mais alors pas du tout.

— Duo Maxwell, tu ramènes tout de suite ton cul ici ! Et tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais ! cria la voix furieuse de Joanna dans son dos.

Duo déglutit avec difficultés et se força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Cependant, il eut juste le temps de voir, avant de commencer son mouvement, d'apercevoir le conducteur de la Lincoln noire. Dans un éclair, il vit un vieil homme barbu en costard portant des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air très sévère. Ses lèvres remuaient tandis qu'il conduisait et il paraissait très énervé. Mais il ne regardait pas la banquette arrière. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu voir ce que Duo vit à ce moment-là : Heero regardant par la fenêtre et faisant un petit signe d'au revoir à l'intention de Duo.


End file.
